Sorted
by KwBw21
Summary: Harry recalls the time of his son's sorting which house was he sorted into?


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but this story.**

**I apologise for any spelling of Grammar errors.**

* * *

I couldn't remember feeling that nervous when I was sorted into my own house so Merlin knows why I felt so nervous when it was my son's turn. I didn't really mind which house he was sorted into as long as he was happy and tried his best at his studies, Sev had said the same thing but I knew secretly he was holding out hope of Adam being sorted into Slytherin so he could keep an eye on him.

Said man was sat next to me at the head table waiting for the first years to arrive and for the ceremony to begin. He was the picture of calm however I knew he was just as nervous as me for our little prince.

I may be biased but Adam is a wonderful child, a miracle in his own right twice over. First being the fact he was conceived in the first place, Poppy said that the bond me and Sev share is a soul bond as that is the only way two wizards can conceive naturally and soul bonds are exceptionally rare. Second being the fact Adam is with us today, a 40 hour labour had taken its toll on both Sev and Adam and our precious boy was born not breathing. Poppy had worked franticly to revive him and we truly believed we had lost him until he took a huge breath and screamed the hospital ward down, I have never heard such a beautiful sound in my life.

However there we were 11 years later, proud as punch watching him and the rest of the first years arriving to be sorted. I took one look at his smiling face and took one of Sev's hands in my own and give it a little squeeze, he looked at me giving me a watery smile before looking back at Adam who was waving franticly at us both, we waved back and waited for his name to be called.

Several kids are sorted into their new houses before we heard our child's name being called by Minerva.

"Adam Potter-Snape"

Our little prince made his way up to the stool and hopped up onto it, he's shorter than average, bless him.

The sorting hat was placed onto his head and both me and Sev hold our breath. Then after what feels like hours, the sorting hat triumphantly shouts out "SLYTHERN".

Sev immediately gave out a loud whoop before composing himself with a cough and a faint blush before clapping like the rest of us, I couldn't help but burst into hysterical laughter at my normally calm, composed husband's sudden outburst earning myself a glare from Sev. Adam was blushing furiously but gaves his Papa a huge smile before mouthing "told you so" and skipped off to the open arms of his best friend Scorpius, Draco's little boy who had been sorted into Slytherin moments before Adam.

After the feast, Adam and Scorpius rushed up to me and Sev, Adam throwing himself onto my lap, giving me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sev gave Scorpius a hug.

"You're not upset about me getting into Slytherin are you Dad?" He asked me with worry burning in his obsidian eyes.

"Of course not little one" I replied before leaning close to whisper in his ear "I was actually meant to be sorted into Slytherin myself before I asked to be put in Griffindor, it was the biggest mistake of my life but shush don't tell Papa" I chuckled when I saw Adam putting his finger over his mouth in a silent promise.

He then got off me and threw himself onto Sev's lap giving him and equally sloppy kiss and then looked at his Papa's smiling face.

"I am so proud of you, little prince" Sev said before pulling Adam into a gentle hug, Adam let out a happy sigh as he snuggled into his Papa's chest.

"I'm so happy I got into Slytherin Papa, I can keep an eye on you now to make sure you aren't being to mean to my classmates" Adam giggled.

"You cheeky little beggar" Sev replied with a chuckle "Who said I was mean to my students?"

"Uncle Draco, Uncle Charlie, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Fred and George, Bampy Sirius and Remus, Grandma Minnie and Grampy Dumbly" Adam replied innocently, I could barely contain a laugh that was threatening to escape my body.

"Daddy said you called him and Uncle Harry 'dumpleheads'" Scorpius said making me choke back a laugh "Dunderheads" I correct him with a wink.

Sev's eyebrow was about to escape his forehead before Adam said "but I told them that Papa can't be mean coz dad would tell him off and hide his coffee as punishment" well that did it and I burst out laughing.

"Well said little one, I'm sure Papa won't be mean especially now you're going to keep your adorable little eyes on him" I said through intermittent snorts of laughter.

"Indeed" Sev replied looking completely speechless.

"Come on boys lets get you back to the Dorms, you need to be going to bed" I said getting up, the boys running off in front of me.

Sev came up beside me and I was sure I would get a row for laughing at him but I was pleasantly surprised to hear him snort "Dumpleheads" and then watch him run off to catch up with his son and godson.


End file.
